Harmonie des corps
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La parfaite union de deux corps. Certains apellent ça le destin. Moi je l'apelle simplement Mello. OS MattxMello, WTP


**Titre : Harmonie des corps**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : MattxMello**

**Notes : ou comment donner le statut de fic à un lemon...désolée, j'avais seulement envie d'écrire un lemon...(haussement d'épaule)**

* * *

Après avoir épluché Mello de ses frusques, je pouvais enfin l'admirer dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. La beauté absolue de ce corps gracile de garçon enfin rendu à mes yeux; la parfaite insolence de son regard me frappa comme un coup de fouet, et tandis qu'il m'adressait une grimace de frustration - « grouille-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! » -, je me décidai à passer à l'action.

Glissant entre ses jambes fuselées, dont je suivais les contours du bout des doigts, je me baissai pour écarter ses cuisses, le mettant dans une position embarrassante qui lui fit pousser un grognement désapprobateur; cependant, il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, et je pus en toute liberté laisser cours à mes envies. Je léchai précautionneusement son entrecuisse, déposant quelques baisers humides ça et là, taquinant la chair sensible et pâle de la pointe de la langue.

Jusqu'à ce que Mello sorte finalement de sa passivité très inhabituelle pour mettre la main sur ma tête et la diriger fermement vers l'endroit de sa personne qui, d'après lui, devrait attirer ma plus grande attention.

Je souris en constatant qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps à durcir, et m'occupai de ce qu'il y avait là…

Je l'entendis grogner de contentement, ses mains se crispant dans mes cheveux. Je sentais ses doigts brûlants sur ma nuque, ses jambes de chaque côté se replier et frotter mes épaules.

Pendant que je le suçais, il haletait de plus en plus fort, son bassin faisant de lents mouvements qui accompagnaient les va et vient de ma bouche. Je m'appliquai, tant et si bien qu'il jouit dans la minute, ses longues jambes se tendant brusquement, se tordant, alors que j'avalais le fluide que j'espérais tant.

Après cela, je remontais d'un degrés et posait ma tête sur son ventre. Oui, il se trouve bel et bien que Mello a un petit ventre - pas étonnant, à force de s'enfiler des plaques de chocolat du matin au soir. Il dit que c'est le stress, qu'après l'explosion et sa déconfiture avec le Death Note, il s'est un peu laissé aller. Et bien qu'il détestât que j'y fasse allusion, je pense qu'il n'y a là rien de honteux; j'adore ce petit renflement, cet endroit moelleux tellement adorable, que je peux embrasser à loisir - quand il me laisse faire, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

Mais aujourd'hui, Mello est docile; il me laisse couvrir de baisers cette tendre partie de son être; ma langue, joueuse, titille gentiment le nombril, avant de remonter plus haut.

Arrivée au torse, j'aperçois avec satisfaction que les deux tétons, roses comme des boutons de fleurs, sont pointés, provocants et sensuels, vers le ciel.

Affamé, je me rue dessus et je les tète avec une avidité folle. Je sens cette fois ma raison vaciller, envahit que je devient par le désir, et je m'abandonne avec plaisir à cette sensation.

Mes lèvres remontent le chemin dans le cou de Mello, et enfin, j'arrive à son visage.

Ses joues sont rouges, et ses yeux brillent comme des chandelles; il y a quelque chose de diabolique dans son regard bleu nuit, je peux m'empêcher de me figer un instant pour le contempler. Puis en définitive, c'est lui qui vient me chercher, et nos lèvres se trouvent et ne se quittent plus.

…

Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir ainsi, penché sur moi, son souffle caressant distraitement ma bouche, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Pourtant, d'un côté, cette fascination m'emplit de fierté, et elle me rassure; je suis heureux de voir l'emprise que j'ai sur lui, autant qu'il en a sur moi. Car Matt est, à n'en pas douter, le premier et le seul garçon que j'ai aimé, et ce depuis le tout début. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nos corps s'attirent mutuellement, et je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. C'est pour cela qu'à un moment, j'ai cru bon de me séparer de lui. Pour les besoins de ma mission - battre Near, attraper Kira.

Néanmoins j'ai fini par revenir. Je reviens toujours vers lui. Nos corps s'attirent irrémédiablement.

Et Matt me fait l'amour. Il me fait l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, ou bien la dernière . Il me fait l'amour et plus rien autour de nous n'a de sens.

Comme dans une hallucination hyper réaliste, un trip au LSD : nos corps s'entrechoquent, et l'espace d'un instant, une douleur imprévisible me traverse. Mais j'ai l'habitude de souffrir, et cette souffrance me permet presque d'évacuer ce trop plein qui risque de me submerger.

Alors Matt commence. Et je le suis, tant bien que mal. C'est parfois difficile, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais s'arrêter, et que je vais exploser, tellement il me fait grimper aux rideaux. Un fois lancé, il me prend et…on dirait un cheval au galop.

Il est si fougueux, si foutrement passionné…je me sens comme emporté par une vague sous la violence de ses assauts. Mais je l'aime. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. J'aime le sentir en moi, qu'il s'enfonce en moi…ça me fait trembler de partout.

Je suis obligé de lui faire mal. Je lui tire les cheveux, et mon autre main lui griffe le bas du dos, alors qu'il englobe la rondeur de mes fesses avec ses mains pour me soulever et me pénétrer un peu plus.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, et je l'enjoins à continuer. A le faire plus fort. Parce que sur le moment c'est la seule chose qui compte, et que je perd la tête; plus tard, il sera toujours temps de regretter, de me fustiger pour m'être montrer sous un jour aussi…aussi peu maître de la situation, aussi esclave de mes sens.

Matt me fait l'amour, et je l'encourage. Je bouge en harmonie avec lui, et je l'entend me murmurer qu'il m'aime, et je répond de même. Nous sommes ensemble. Rien ne compte plus désormais.


End file.
